


Watch me!

by dlodle0



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Aurora’s smile grew when she saw Jack and she let go of the swing with one hand to wave. “Grandma! Grandma watch me!” Look how high I’m going!”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Watch me!

When Jack pulled into the driveway, the first thing she heard was Aurora’s laughter coming from the backyard. She shut off the car and made her way into the house before heading to the backdoor. The closer she got the more she could pick up on the low rumble of Gibbs voice mixing with the laughter of their granddaughter. 

When Jack got the back door, she paused wishing not for the first time that she could freeze a moment and live in it forever. Aurora was shouting, “Higher! Higher!” as Gibbs pushed her on her new swing set. Her blonde hair wiped in the wind and the leaves changing colors with the seasons completed the picture. Bringing herself back to what she had been doing, Jack unlocked the door and stepped out into the yard.

She didn’t have time to call out to them before Gibbs looked up, locking eyes with her. Noticing that her grandfather's attention had been pulled from her, Aurora turned to look at him and he pointed to Jack. 

Aurora’s smile grew when she saw Jack and she let go of the swing with one hand to wave. “Grandma! Grandma watch me!” Look how high I’m going!” 

“I see! I bet you could touch the sun if you tried.” Jack sat down in one of the lounge chairs she had convinced Gibbs to buy when they put in the swing set. 

“Mommy says I can’t even look at the sun. I don’t think I should touch it.” Aurora tilted her head back so far she nearly fell off the swing as she looked at Gibbs. “Grandpa can I get down?”

“Sit up.” He told her and once she had, he reached out to bring the swing to a slow and steady stop. Aurora hopped off and ran over to Jack. She quickly made herself comfortable in her grandmother’s lap and Jack laughed as she allowed the girl to snuggle close to her. 

“Hi.” She murmured into the girl’s hair once Aurora had settled. “How are you today?”

“Good. Grandpa took me to the library while you were gone.” She frowned a bit. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, honey. Did you get any good books?” 

“Uh huh! They’re inside. Do you wanna see?”

“You know I do. Go get them out and I’ll be right there.” 

Aurora got up and ran inside as Gibbs came over to the chair where his wife was. He leaned down to kiss her hello. Jack smiled when they pulled apart. “Sounds like you two had a fun morning.”

“Oh trust me, she missed you. Wouldn’t stop asking about when you’d get home.”

“Well I’m home now.” The words made him smile and he pulled her close to give her a deeper kiss. Jack was the one to pull away first. “As much as I love this, we should get in there before she comes looking for us.”

Gibbs looked at the sliding door that had been left open in Aurora’s haste to get inside. “What time is Faith picking her up?” He teased lightly and Jack simply laughed before moving out of his arms entirely. 

“What you can’t keep up?” 

“Didn’t say that.” 

Jack was already walking away but smirked over her shoulder. “Guess you can prove it to me later.” 


End file.
